magiencefandomcom-20200215-history
Romerus City
Romerus City is a large, expansive city covering 612 square miles and consisting of five Districts, each the size of a large city in its own right. It's located on the western coast of the former U.S.A ., on the North American continent. It's famed for being technologically advanced, and holds the most science conventions and video game tournaments in the country. Romerus City has a circular shape, the city borders marked by a large wall. Publicly they only have four Districts, each a forming a wedge-shaped piece of the circle and further separated by walls that can only be passed through during daylight hours. It's the largest city in the western G.U.R. , with the densest population at well over 16 million. 4 million of those are reported to live in the low-income district, an all-time low percentage for cities of that size, and on top of its advancements in technologies, Romerus is considered the pride of the country. The skyline of Romerus is full of skyscrapers that crowd the horizon. There's no such thing as a building that's only one storey high, mainly because Romerus is built on top of several other cities; ground level is hidden under a mass of plates supporting the main city. Public Transport The most common form of public transport in Romerus is the tram system. The city is riddled with countless rails overlapping eachother, and many buildings have tram stops built into the sides. There's also taxis and buses, but the tram is cheap even if its less efficient. All vehicles in Romerus utilize a hover engine. There are no roads aside from pedestrian walkways. The Districts Each of the four main districts are seperated from each other by an enormous wall. Said walls have countless enormous gates that lock at sunset, so once you're in a district past curfew, you're in it for the night. You also need to apply for a District Pass to leave the district you were born in, and you must apply to enter each individual district. Outsiders, people visiting Romerus City, must apply for a Guest Pass that will expire in 7 days. Despite these strict regulations, many people love visiting Romerus City, and so its tourist economy thrives. Thanks to this, its Merchant and Downtown districts are quite large, and famous the world over. Merchant District As one might expect, the Merchant District is full of shops. Malls, small business, and big corporations all make their base of operations here. There's also houses, but they're usually attached to family-owned stores; those who live in the Merchant District are usually pretty well-off compared to those in Low-Town. The businesses tend to be normal ones, such as grocery stores and clothing outlets. Noble District The Noble District is the nicest district, for the wealthy and well-off. Full of mansions and estates, it seems like a whole different world compared to the other districts. Access here is limited to the elite. Downtown District Lights, music, and a whole lot of entertainment; there's always something exciting going on Downtown. There's been stories of people who got lost and didn't find their way out until months later. Whether this is true or not, it's definitely a dangerous place after curfew, when all the sleazy shops open and gangs run rampant. Low-Town District Low-town is the smallest District, but the most densely packed. Made up almost entirely of low-income apartments, housing complexes, and the odd convenience store, 56% of the crime in the city takes place here. Still, not everyone can afford to live elsewhere, and so they cram into cheap little apartments they pay off with the use of the More Children government grant. The Under The most dangerous district of them all, illegal to enter. The Under has no law, no police, no hospitals. Romerus City was built on top of old, failing cities using giant pillars and ground plates, and what was left underneath makes up The Under. The gangs who run here are the most dangerous of all, and if you vanish here no one will ever find you. Category:FAQ